Once A Pirate, Always A Pirate
by Meegsie St James
Summary: On this second adventure of the Sparrows the child of Will and Elizabeth Turner is taken away and the only source of payment seems to be someone else's only daugher. With a mix of tension and romance this makes to be an interesting sequel to HftGM
1. Captain Jack and Katherine The Brave

**Once A Pirate, Always A Pirate**

'The apple never falls far from the tree' 

**Chapter One – Captain Jack and Katherine The Brave**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Disney characters in this fiction, if I did I'd be out sailing the seven seas with them. I own all of the characters you don't recognise. I earn nothing out of this, it's just a hobby.

**Summary:** What is a pirate story without Captain Jack and Katherine the Brave? On this second adventure of the Sparrows the child of Will and Elizabeth Turner is taken away and the only source of payment seems to be someone else's only daugher. With a mix of tension and romance this makes to be an interesting sequel to HftGM

Like any other night in the place of Port Royal the bustle of the day had disappeared along with the hot, burning sun. The markets were finally closed and the streets were empting but the pubs were at prime time and the docks were always having some goings on. As Port Royal went through routine, a young mother followed too and put her daughter, of only four years, to bed

"Bedtime story, mum!" the little girl begged her mother as she jumped into her small bed.

"A bedtime story?" the mother pulled the bedcovers over her small child.

"Yes, yes!" she smiled excitedly.

"Alright darling. What story tonight? How about the story of the beautiful princess in her tower?" the mother replied.

The small girl shook her brown haired head.

"No? How about the story about the two children and the witch?" the mother suggested.

"No. Story about pirates!" the child squealed.

"Pirates? Which one?"

"Captain Jack and- and brave Kate Sparrow!!" she grinned from ear to ear.

"That one? Again, sweetheart?"

"Yes, yes!" she nodded and hugged her bedcovers closer.

"Alright." Elizabeth nodded and sat on the side of the bed. "One upon a time there was a cunning pirate named _Captain _Jack Sparrow, who owned and was Captain of the fasted ship in the Caribbean called The Black Pearl."

The little girls eyes sparkled as she heard the tale, as they did every time she asked to hear it.

"Jack, had a daughter called Katherine-"

"Like me!" little Katherine chirped.

"Yes, sweetheart, like you. Now, Katherine was a brave girl and her arms were covered in tattoos. Beads were threaded through her dark hair but the most prized hairpiece she owned was a single blue ribbon that her father had given her.

"One night while sailing across the Caribbean on The Black Pearl, the ship was overtaken by a crew of evil pirates who were sworn to kill Katherine. You see Katherine had stolen the most important possession from their Captain, a little golden mermaid, owned by the woman he loved who was now dead!"

Little Katherine gasped as her eyes twinkled; she hung onto every word her mother told her.

"When the evil Captain boarded the ship he ordered his crew to find Kate, they did and when the evil Captain was about to kill her Jack offered himself instead."

Katherine jumped up in excitement.

"The evil Captain allowed Jack's request and had him bound to the mast and when he was sure there was no way of escape he told him his wicked plan. 'I will now kill you both, Sparrow, starting with you' he told Jack. The evil Captain aimed his pistol, cocked the safety and was ready to shoot when Kate jumped in and stopped him. She defeated the evil Captain and untied her father before the two of them defeated the evil crew.

"Ever since then the two, Father and daughter, have been sailing the seven seas together. Battling the evil pirates and searching for treasure." Elizabeth finished.

"Wow!" Katherine grinned.

"How many times have you heard that one Katherine?" Elizabeth laughed, "Too many, I think"

"I love that one, Mummy!"

"I know sweetheart but it's sleep time now. Goodnight" she kissed her daughter goodnight and stood up.

"Goodnight, mummy" Katherine smiled as her mother left her bedroom.

Elizabeth smiled to herself as she closed the door to her only child's bedroom. She breathed out a laugh as she remembered Jack and Kate. It had been four years since she had last seen them. She continued to think about that time as she walked to the drawing room of her house. She still remembered Kate as that sixteen-year-old pirate. She would be twenty now. Elizabeth shook her head at the thought. She searched her bookcase to find a book to read, finally deciding on a small book of poetry, something she hadn't read in a while. Elizabeth turned on her heel to sit in an armchair when she dropped the book instantly out of shock.

Three officers stood before her, uninvited. Two she did not recognise but one she did all too well. His blonde hair under his tricorn hat and green eyes made him stand out even though Elizabeth really wanted to forget this Lieutenant.

"Mrs. Turner" he bowed slightly.

"What do you want, Winsor?" Elizabeth looked at him in distaste.

"Ah, is that a way to greet guests?" he sauntered to an armchair and sat as he took off his hat.

"Guests? It seems to me you've just wondered in here uninvited, Mr Winsor" Elizabeth glared at him.

"It's Lieutenant, Mrs Turner, you of all people should know that and there's no need to get rude. I have a reason for making this visit." Winsor pulled an envelope from his coat and held it out for Elizabeth. "A warrant"

"For what?" Elizabeth stalked over to him and snatched the envelope away from him.

"For the custody of one Katherine Turner" Winsor smirked, his green eyes glistering in satisfaction.

"What?" Elizabeth choked as she read the warrant, "How can you do this? You _can't_ do this!"

"Negligent parenting" he shrugged and pointed towards the door of Katherine's bedroom, "And yes I can, Mrs Turner" one of the officers walked to little Katherine's bedroom.

"No! Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Elizabeth warned.

She stormed over to Katherine's room after the officer but the other grabbed her from behind, taking her back to the drawing room.

"I hoped you wouldn't act like this, Mrs Turner" Winsor shook his head and stood.

"What did you expect, you're taking my daughter away from me!" Elizabeth struggled.

"Mrs Turner, it's for the best."

"Like hell it is!"

"Such language from a woman, reminds me of someone" Winsor shook his head.

"You can't take her!"

"Oh I assure you, I can" Winsor stalked towards Elizabeth and clasped her chin in his hand, "I will take her, Mrs Turner. She could be very useful to me" he grinned slightly.

A scream was heard from Katherine's room and tears began to form in Elizabeth's eyes. She struggled further as the other officer carried Katherine from her room.

"Mummy!" Katherine cried, "Mummy!"

"Now, don't do anything idiotic or I'll dispose of her" Winsor warned

"Katie, Katie sweetheart. It's ok, it's alright" Elizabeth tried not to sob as Winsor watched her reaction in amusement.

"Mummy! What's happening?"

"You're just going to stay with Lieutenant Winsor for a bit, sweetheart." Elizabeth sniffed.

"Good" Winsor nodded, "I suggest you let Miss Sparrow know about this little event" his grin became wider and he let go of her roughly. "Goodbye Mrs Turner."

The officer that held Elizabeth threw her down and followed Winsor and the other officer holding Katherine. Elizabeth struggled to her feet and ran after them. She ran as fast as she could but tripped on the edge of a rug on her way. Elizabeth hauled herself to her feet again and ran out the door and down the road following the carriage that they had left in. Her breathing became rapid and it began to burn as her feet slowed and she tripped again, this time into the mud.

Elizabeth sobbed loudly as the carriage turned a corner knowing she would never catch up. She stayed lying on her stomach in the mud, crying harder than ever before, choking on her tears.

-

Tortuga, a pirate's paradise. Raid, pillage and plunder on every street corner. Not to mention enough rum to get everyone drunk one-hundred times over.

Unsurprisingly it's the place that the Black Pearl usually docked. Supplies always ran low and Captain Sparrow always got lonely and wanted a woman's company.

The occasion of today was no different, The Black Pearl was docked in Tortuga and the crew were scattered around the port. Kate Sparrow wondered the streets to find a suitable pub and maybe someone familiar to talk to, like Jack, Ana or even Gibbs if she got that lonely.

"Oi…Scarlet?" she asked a blonde woman with thick black eyeliner painted across her eyes. "It is Scarlet, aye?"

"Wha?"

"I gather it is. Ye seen Jack around?" Kate asked.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Kate nodded, "No, I 'aven't. 'e's in Tortuga then?"

"Yeah…The Pearl's just there" Kate pointed.

"If ya find 'im will ya tell 'im some'in for me?" Scarlet smiled.

"Aye, wha?"

"Tell 'im I neva want to see 'im round here anymore…maybe you could give 'im a slap an' all"

"Of course" Kate nodded, "It would be a pleasure" she bowed and continued down the street.

Kate kept an eye out for any fellow crewmember of the Pearl, it seemed they were all away hiding. As she strolled down the street, clad in her black slacks and midnight-blue corset and shirt, which she had picked up in Singapore, she took notice to a pub on her left that looked inviting.

"Lost are we?" a voice interrupted her.

"Wha? No!" Kate barked before she looked to see whom the voice belonged to. She turned and was face to face with a tall man with black hair that was tied together and the nape of his neck. He wore black slacks with a white shirt and grey jacket along with a very familiar and appealing smile. "Oh, it's ye, Theo. Sorry 'bout that"

Theo was a young man that was also a handsome pirate. He had helped the Sparrows out on more than one occasion. Funnily enough he had the same name as Kate's once fictitious fiancé that Elizabeth Turner had made up to scare off Lieutenant Winsor, Kate shivered at the thought of Winsor.

Back to Theo, he was quite taken with Kate as she was with him. There was evidence of a relationship between the two but no real commitment, a pirate's life, ey?

"Not to worry. What are ye doin' in these parts? Docked again? Need supplies?" his smile became wider.

"Aye. Jack needs valuable supplies" Kate nodded.

"Rum?" Theo's eyebrows rose.

"Aye" Kate laughed. "'E is a drunk after all. Ya headed in there?" she motioned to the pub she was looking at earlier.

"Yeah, ye want to join me for a drink?"

"Would I say no to a drink?" they both laughed and headed into the bar.

-

William Turner, the most talented blacksmith in Port Royal, though most citizens didn't know it, was on his way home to his family from a hard days work. He looked forward to seeing his beautiful wife and tiny daughter. Will walked briskly to his home, which he had built mostly himself. He reached the path to his home and noticed his front door was open, which was very strange. Will quickened his pace, which soon became a full run to his front door.

"Elizabeth?" he called, his voice nearly desperate. "Elizabeth?" he walked through the foyer to the drawing room, he noticed the table near his daughter's room was overturned, "Katie?" Will ran into Katherine's room, the door was already open, his eyes first fled to her bed, which was empty and unmade, then to the floor where some of her things were tossed.

"She's gone," a voice from behind told him.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok? Where is she?" he turned to his wife who stood in a mess at the door.

"Gone, they took her"

"Who took her?" Will held his wife and looked into her red eyes to find an answer.

Elizabeth handed him a piece of paper, he quickly read it and soon found out it was a warrant. A warrant that allowed Lt. Winsor to take his daughter away from him on the grounds of…

"Negligent parenting?" Will asked out loud, "We are _not _negligent parents" he shook his head.

"He took her." Elizabeth sobbed quietly. Will took her into his arms and comforted her as he tried to stay calm himself and not panic. "He- he said to tell Kate"

"But he took her" Will was confused; he pulled away from his wife to show his bewildered expression.

"No, Ka- Kate Sparrow. He said to- to tell Kate Sparrow" Elizabeth stuttered out through tears.

"Kate Sparrow, but why?" his expression still hosted confusion.

"…Revenge, I su- suppose" Elizabeth sighed as she calmed down.

"Of course. Kate stole his ship. But that was four years ago!" Will shook his head, "…maybe he finally has a foolproof plan."

Will let go of his wife and stormed towards the study.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth followed him.

"I have see Winsor," he stated as he pulled a pistol from under a wooden table. "I have to find out what exactly is going on"

"What if he kills you!" Elizabeth grabbed his forearm.

"What if he kills Katie?" Will stared into his wife's eyes that held concern.

Normally Elizabeth was calm and collected but after the past evening she was falling apart. Will took her silence as a queue to leave and walked briskly out of the study and to the front room. He pulled out a cutlass from the umbrella stand and attached it to his belt.

"Be careful" Elizabeth's voice stirred him from his thoughts. Will slowly walked back to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I always am" he whispered and kissed her cheek.

Will released his wife and took a few steps backward. He finally turned silently and walked out the door to visit an old friend.

--

The long awaited sequel (not really) is finally here! I hope you all enjoyed it and are satisfied with it. The idea came to me while I was trying to sleep one night. I was an insomniac that week. Anyway please let me know what you think!

Have a good day or night wherever you are!


	2. Unpleasant Conditions

**Once A Pirate, Always A Pirate**

'The apple never falls far from the tree'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Disney characters in this fiction, if I did I'd be out sailing the seven seas with them. I own all of the characters you don't recognise. I earn nothing out of this; it's just a hobby.

**Chapter Two – Unpleasant Conditions **

Lieutenant Edward Winsor sat at his oak desk extremely pleased with himself. After four long years he had finally come up with a plan with no loopholes, no way of it failing and an absolute guarantee that it will succeed. This plan, this plan he had thought up over the years was brilliant in his eyes. He finally found a way to get revenge on one Kate Sparrow, the girl who made a fool out of him in front of the entire company and almost the entire port. This girl bruised his ego significantly. Over the years Winsor did look for her, he almost caught her for that matter, but with this plan. With this idea he knew he had struck gold.

As Winsor confidently read through his papers and studied his maps his office door opened with a crash and predictably, to Winsor, walked in the one and only Mr William Turner.

"Where is she?" he demanded. Predictably.

"Ah, Mr Turner. I've been expecting you." Winsor said coolly, not looking up at him.

"Where is she?" he repeated.

"Relax, Mr Turner, she's in a safe place. Please, take a seat." Winsor pointed to the chair on the opposite side of his desk, still not even looking up.

"A safe place is at home with her family" Will yelled, "Return her to me or I swear I'll kill you" by now Will had a pistol aimed at Winsor's head.

Winsor looked up briefly but returned to his work, his green eyes scanned the letters of mark and documents that were neatly placed across his desk. "Mr Turner, if you wish to kill me there will be no need for my men to keep little Miss Turner and they will simply throw her out on the streets and who knows what will happen to her there." Winsor lazily drawled.

Will glared hard at the man who stole his daughter from him. He squeezed the pistol tightly in his hand making his fingers go red and his knuckles go white. He wanted to shoot Winsor for even daring to enter his _home _without invitation let alone the fact he took his daughter while doing so.

"Mr Turner. Put the pistol down, don't make me call for my men" Winsor looked up at him again, this time in warning.

"The only courage you have is to call for your men" Will spat before replacing his pistol back in its holster.

"It's wise not to anger me, _Mr Turner_" Winsor almost growled. "I can just as easily kill your daughter as I did take her"

Will's teeth clenched and he almost jumped over the desk and griped that coward's neck right then and there. He clenched his fists in an attempt to calm himself but he continued to glare at the blonde headed coward across from him. "What do I have to do to get her back?"

"Much better" Winsor mocked, "All you have to do is bring me Katherine Sparrow. Simple" he stated clasping his hands casually over his papers and maps.

"That's it?"

"That's it" Winsor nodded.

"What will you do to her?" Will raised his brow, crinkling his forehead.

"Miss Sparrow?" Will nodded, "I will kill her" he stated bluntly, "But I know your daughter is much more important than that dirty Sparrow." Winsor left a pause, probably for dramatic affect. A slow smirk strung across his face and he spoke again "But you did risk quite a bit on her. I'm surprised you're not locked away waiting for the gallows now, you're a lucky man"

Silence filled the room again. Will stood in disbelief; he was torn between two impossible choices. He didn't want his only child to die but he sure as hell didn't want to send an innocent young woman, well… not-so-innocent young woman, but friend nonetheless, to her death.

"I suppose the question is, Mr Turner: which Katherine do you want to live and which Katherine do you want to die?" he smirked, that same smirk that made Will want to shoot it right off his face. "Whatever your decision, one _will _die in two weeks. You may leave," he added.

An officer grabbed Will's shoulders from behind and led him out of the room as he stared at a smirking Lieutenant Winsor. Ah, yes. Everything was indeed going to Winsor's plan.

--

"…And really bad eggs" the ever so drunk Jack Sparrow mumbled as he wondered the streets of Tortuga. His pace as always was erratic and sluggish and his hand as always was accompanied by a bottle of rum. "Drink up me hearties, yo-ho" he burped out the last line and chuckled at his 'amusing' body function.

Jack downed the rest of the bottle and threw it to the side, causing a smash and another belch from the Captain. He still stumbled along the street as he let his eyes fall upon signs to figure his next destination. In other words he was looking for another pub to get more rum from. Finally he read 'The Five Anchors' off of an iron sign that hung above an open door to what could only be described as a pub.

"Come along lads!" Jack said to no one as he grinned, flashing his gold teeth.

He trudged into 'The Five Anchors' and gazed about the place noticing some familiar faces and some he had never seen before. He quickened his pace as he walked to the bar and simply stated 'rum' to the barman. When he received his order he made his way over to a table occupied by a young man and woman.

"'Ello darlin'" Jack grinned after he sat at the table.

"Hiya Jack" Kate nodded to her father.

"Bloody good to see ya again, Cap'n Sparrow" Theo reached his hand over the table to shake Jacks. Jack peered down at the hand but made no move to shake, Theo took his hand back after a moment and continued to nurse his goblet of rum.

"How long 'ave ye both been here?" Jack asked his daughter.

"Dunno" Kate shrugged, "Oh! I almost forgot" she chirped.

"What?" Jack twisted his face in curiosity.

Kate turned properly to her father and smirked widely.

"A message from Scarlet" she continued to smirk.

"Scarlet?" Jack asked confused but then it clicked, "Nah, no, no darlin'-" his appeal was interrupted with a smack that was swiftly struck across his face causing his head to turn to the side.

"Before ya say anythin' ye do deserve that. Accordin' to Scarlet anyways" Kate grinned, pointing a finger at her father. "Oh and she also said somethin' along the lines of never seeing ya again"

"What?" Jack asked dumbfounded. "I'll talk to her and it'll be different" Jack grinned and gulped down some rum as Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yur ego shows no limits doesn't it, Jack?" a new voice stated.

"Ana! Care to join us!" Jack offered drunkenly.

"Aye, why not?" she nodded and sat between Jack and Kate, "An' don't call me that" she pointed an _authoritative_finger at Jack who looked at her in what appeared to be hurt. "So what are we doin' here? Drinkin'?"

"Aye" Jack grunted.

"Theo and me were just catchin' up" Kate motioned to Theo with a thumb.

"Oh" Anamaria nodded knowingly. "And how are ye, Theo?"

"Great, docked 'ere the other night. Thinkin' of stayin' a bit longer than planned" he nodded and gulped down some rum.

"I told Theo he could come with us if he had to" Kate smiled lightly.

"What?" Jack turned to his daughter.

"Well if he has no way out of Tortuga surely he can come with us, Jack" Anamaria butt in.

"'S'all right Ana, I got it" Kate nodded to the other female at the small wooden table, "Theo can take passage with us if he wishes. He's a mate."

"A mate, 'ey?" Jack almost grinned but stopped himself.

"Aye a mate, Jack" Kate looked at him heatedly.

"Alright. Mr Watson can take passage with us if he wishes" Jack recited as if he were a child.

"Good" Kate nodded to her father as if she were the parent.

"I'm off to find Scarlet" Jack greedily downed the rest of his rum and left the table, leaving Kate and Anamaria to shake their heads at his always strange and immature behaviour.

--

The hoofs of Will's horse pounded down the cobblestone streets of Port Royal. Normally a simple trot would suit Will just fine but a swift, heavy gallop was on his mind and Gunpowder, his grey companion, wasn't all too happy about that. As Will dashed through the late night he did not notice that very few windows were illuminated nor the fact that some of the street lamps had blown out in the nights wind. All Will noticed was that he was getting closer and closer to home.

He thought of his rage towards that arrogant bastard Winsor and the way he smirked at Will's attempts to win his child back. The gate and front garden to his home came to view now and Will pushed Gunpowder further with a grunted "C'mon, boy." The house was now in full view, the fence a few yards away and Will gave no indication for Gunpowder to stop but he did give indication to go faster. The horse galloped faster. It's hoofs crashed into the ground. Within a split second Gunpowder had lifted himself into the air and cleared the wooden fence easily. They came to a halt no less than ten feet from the door and with a quick tousle of the dark grey mane as a thanks Will jumped off his horse and ran straight into the house.

As Will walked through the house he dropped the cutlass he had on his belt and threw the pistol onto an armchair. He needed better weapons His pace quickened as he reached the study where cutlasses, pistols and muskets were mounted on the walls, hidden in desks and behind the bookcase. Will was always prepared now. The room had a small bookcase on the wall opposite the door, a desk in front of that with a chair behind it and a few armchairs and a smaller table, which was closer to the door.

Will grabbed a shining sword with matching shining cross-guard, counterguards and pommel and a dark blue grip he attached it to his belt and moved to the back wall. He stood at the small bookcase behind the desk and pulled out a few books on the second shelf on the left hand side, behind them was a small dagger that was also then attached to his belt. He left the bookshelf; books scattered on the ground and turned to the desk. He pushed the chair out of the way and pulled the draw clean out of the desk. With the draw now resting on the tabletop he pushed the bottom of the draw down at the back and a section of wood became loose, under that was a pistol in a holster, which he again added to his belt.

"Will!" Elizabeth's voice called him from the door. "Where is she?" Will strode across the room and held his young wife in his arms. "Where is she, Will?" Elizabeth asked desperately.

"She's with Winsor" Will told her and kissed her temple. "I'll get her back,"

"I know." Elizabeth nodded quietly.

"I have to leave. To find Jack and Kate" Will suddenly stated.

Silence.

"You'll have to stay. Just in case…"

Silence twisted around the two. Both too afraid of what may happen to their only daughter.

"Did Winsor say what he wanted?" Elizabeth asked. "Why did he mention Kate Sparrow before?"

"He just said he wants Kate here" Will nodded, still holding his wife.

"Did he say why? Or what he would do to her?"

"No." Will lied. "But I'll bring her back, Kate will understand it's for Katherine."

"Will she?" Elizabeth gripped Will's sleeves.

After a pause Will spoke again. "We've helped her once before. She will return the favour."

Again Silence.

Through the silence Will's mind again drifted to the conditions. His daughter's life for a friends' life. Will had to get Katie back. He knew he had to. He would use all his being to get her back.

Through the terrible emotional state he was in Will decided irrationally that he would get Kate back. No matter what. Even if that meant someone else would die.

"I'll be waiting for you" Elizabeth finally said.

"And I'll return to you" Will nodded and kissed her forehead.

He turned slowly and walked out of the study, through the front room and out the open door to where Gunpowder stood eating some hay that was scattered on the garden. He stroked Gunpowder's neck and mane whispering for him to stay and be a good boy before he ran down the garden towards the docks.

--

Apologies to all! I'm so sorry it took so long!! Please forgive me.

Anyway. The second instalment! I hoped you enjoyed it. It was extremely difficult to write.

Thanks to writestyle and Woopsy for their comments/reviews.

Everyone have a good day/night.


End file.
